Bye Bye Boyfriend
by Kori'skitten
Summary: Tyson is getting a lil revanage on a couple of old boyfriends, but what if the tables turn, and they after him? Enter if you dare! Warning, warning Yaoi is in this story, if you don't like, then don't read
1. Default Chapter

Starwarrior: This story is a little crazy!** grins**

Dranzer: Yes well, Starwarrior doesn't own any of it, only the plot... looks bored

Starwarrior: glares at Dranzer Well anyway, the song is Bye bye Boyfriend sang by Fefe Dobson

Dranzer: And Tyson has three partners?

Starwarrior: hai! **smiles brightly**

Dranzer: enjoy peiople... **speaks in a bored voice**

_The guitar started low in the background. Tyson stepped up to the mike. _

Tyson stood there looking into Ray's golden pools. He gently careless his cheek. Ray quickly nuzzled the hand before gasping it. He licked the palm and slowly made his over to the fingers, where he nips and licked them. Tyson groaned as he leaned against Ray. Ray encircle arm around Tyson, and pressed his lips firmly against Tyson's. Tyson gasped and pushed Ray off of him. Ray looked a little confused as Tyson began to talk. Ray's eyes widen. A single tear rolled down the side of his cheek. Ray pleaded Tyson to stay, who shook his head and ran out of the room. Ray narrowed his eyes as angry began to fill him.

_I've been lying   
To keep you from this pain   
Now you're crying   
And I know that I'm to blame   
And I'll miss you   
But it's over now   
I'm so sorry   
That it has to be this way   
Please don't hate me   
But there's nothing you can say   
To change my mind   
I've got to go_

_Caitlyn and Linn stayed near Tyson as they played their music. _

_Where's the guy that I fell for   
He wanted more and more_

Tyson walked down an ally, dragging long chuck of metal. He wore pant baggy pants, with a white muscle shirt. His eyes were shadow by his bangs. He didn't have his hat on when he suddenly came to a stop. He lifted the metal and threw it into the air. It wasn't long until it came in contract with its target. Blood surrounded the body that laid limp in the ally. Tyson smirk as he walked away.

_Bye bye boyfriend   
It's time that I be on my way_   
_Bye bye boyfriend   
I used to like the way you'd say   
Baby back it up, lay down what   
It was fun but it couldn't last forever   
Bye bye boyfriend   
It's time to pack it up   
Baby cause it's over now_

_Daichi slammed on the drums as Caitlyn did with the guitar._

Tala held Tyson and slowly rocked the body, as they both sat on the bed. Tyson clung onto Tala's shirt as he pulled far enough to looked into those ice blue eyes. A small smile appears upon Tyson's lips as Tala gently kissed them. Tyson moan, but he quickly turned away. Tala gave Tyson a pleading look. Tyson shook his head as he crawled off the bed. Tala quickly grasps Tyson, and forces him onto the bed. Tyson's eyes widen in fear as tala began to ravish the boy's neck, before slapping him. Tears tickle down Tyson's face.

_I remember how it was when we started out   
With you're tattoo and your lip pierced   
And that raggedly style you used to rock   
Lately everything you do and say is messed up   
Things have changed- down is up, we're out of luck and   
Baby, I'm sorry that it has to be this way   
But there's nothing you can say to change my mind   
I've got to go_

_Tyson narrowed his eyes as he looked at the crowd before closing them again. _

_Where's the guy that I fell for   
He wanted more and more_

Tyson slowly enter a room with huge marble pillars. He looked around, as a dark figure ran behind him. Tyson quickly turned around, but had it missed it. Then Tala jumped onto his back and began to ravish the boy's neck. Tyson quickly threw off Tala, and lifted one of the machine guns he had held. He began to shot at Tala, who dodge the bullets. He ran up and down the pillars as Tyson made a whirlpool of bullets. When Tala had a reach the end of the room. A smirk appears upon Tyson's lips. He took out a control paddle, which had a red button on it. When Tyson pressed it, Tala's eyes widen.

_Bye bye boyfriend   
It's time that I be on my way   
Bye bye boyfriend   
I used to like the way you'd say   
Baby back it up, lay down what   
It was fun but it couldn't last forever   
Bye bye boyfriend   
It's time to pack it up   
Baby cause it's over now_

_Three awaken eyes appear in the crowd as Tyson single to Caitlyn and Linn. _

Tyson fell to his knees as Kai had used a whip. Tyson cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, with a small pool of blood surround him. He panted lightly, slowly getting back up, but Kai had pulled his hair and kissed him roughly. Kai had force his tongue down Tyson's throat, which groan in pain. Then Kai threw Tyson onto the bed and stripped him of his torn and ripped clothes. Tyson scream, but Kai ignore his cries of pain, because they soon became pleasure.

_Never put the effort into things that really count   
With a word here and a kiss there   
Could've changed the way it's turning out   
You worked so hard at all the things I never cared about   
Hands working   
Finger moving   
Eyes wide shut   
And baby I'm lonely   
Though you're right in front of me   
You controlled me   
That was the girl I used to be   
Gave up myself but that's over now_

_Caitlyn press blue button on her guitar as Linn pressed a purple one on her based. _

Tyson stood before Kai with a sadist grin. Kai's eyes widen in fear as he started to ran away from the boy. Tyson chuckled as he fires the rocket launcher. Kai had dodge the first one, but the second one. He kicked it and sent it back at Tyson. Tyson jumped out of the way as it exploded behind him. He quickly up, and began to shoot. Kai bounced around in the room, dodging massive bullets. Tyson growled, as he threw the rocket launcher aside. He ran over to the one of the walls as final bullet had hit a wall and exploded.

Tyson grabbed a sword and blocked Kai's attack. He force him back, where leather vines popped out from the floor and capture Kai. Kai struggled to get free as Tyson slowly walked over to Kai. When Tyson's shadow loom over Kai, he looked up at the boy, who raise the sword over his head...

_It's time that I be on my way   
Bye bye boyfriend   
I used to like the way you'd say   
Baby back it up, lay down what   
It was fun but it couldn't last forever   
Bye bye boyfriend   
It's time to pack it up   
Baby cause it's over now_

When both buttons were press, there was a explosion of smoke. Everyone in the club began to cough.

"Arg! We can't let him escape!" hissed a voice.

"It's too late, hes gone," said a icy voice. The smoke had clear, and there on the stage, was no one.

"Well then, I guess we are going play a game of cat and mouse," smirked Kai. He looked over at Tala and Ray. Tala's face was half machine as Ray had cat ears and a tail.

"Hmm, I like playing cat and mouse," Ray purred.

"As long as we get our revenge," Tala clenches his hand into a fist, and his robotic eye glowed.

"Don't worry, he needs to rest sometime," Kai wore a trench coat, hiding what ever was underneath. "We well get him," Tala and ray smiled evilly as they all looked at the empty stage.

Dranzer: O.O

Tyson: O.o o.O **smiles** Kewl!

Starwarrior: Yeah... isn't it? **smiles**

Dranzer: You got Tyson to kill the three hottest guys in Beyblade!

Starwarrior: not really, they appear at the end

Tyson: Yeah! so there! **blows a raspberry**

Dranzer: frowns Read and review people!

Starwarrior: and if you guys want me to continue this as a story, I need about five reviews.

Tyson: It's ment to be a one shot! But, anyway, buh bye!


	2. The special wonton soup

Starwarrior: I dunno why you guys like this story, but here ya go

Dranzer: **Does disclaimers** Beyblade is © HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA/HASBRO, BEYBLADE PROJECT, TV TOKYO, Nelvana.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Son of a-a-" A pair of two color eyes shot up to the sudden out burst. The owners groan, not realizing that they fell asleep. They rose with their chest first and looked upon their surroundings. The room was rather simple, it had dressers and a desk, which had a small lamp on it. Then they sudden cried out in pain, but it was a familiar pain, which made the owner growled in frustration.

"Versions..." They muttered.

"Tyson?" Tyson blinks, realizing that he wasn't alone in the room. Standing at the door way was Caitlyn, who was wearing a chines female battle outfit.

"I'm fine Cat." Tyson looked away from her. His eyes were blue and purple like her own, but he often wore contacts to hide his uniqueness. Caitlyn sighed as she leaned again the door frame. The air was filled with old spice of barbus, which signal to Tyson that Linn was stress out.

"What's up?" "We caught two energizes with the shield and had three Hanyou sniffling about, though they did take off..." Tyson ran his fingers through his midnight locks as he stood up. That's when the radio started to play Juggle like song.

"Is that so, any reason why they were here?" Caitlyn grins.

"Oh there was some poor innocent girl . . . " Tyson raises a brow at this information. "That had her soul sucked out. They dragged her off, probably ate her." Tyson chuckled as he walked toward the dress.

"Any news?"

"Nope, but central does recommence we go to this restante, to try out their wonton-"

"That's not what I'm asking Cat." Tyson pulled a shirt over his head and looked at Caitlyn as her reelection was shown in a picture on the wall. "News between you and Daichi." Caitlyn's eyes widen in surprise, but then they lower as a smile grace her features.

_It's getting so lonely inside this bed Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is I instead There's an aching inside my head It's telling me I'm better off alone But after midnight, morning will come And the day will see if you will get some_

"News? Nothing new had happened between us, our feelings are still strong as ever, but- huh?" Tyson took Caitlyn's face in his grasp.

"You wish for a family of your own.." Caitlyn smiled.

"And you wish for someone to love, but our wishes have to wait," Caitlyn grasp Tyson's arms. "For us, will make them come true, we just have to wait." Tyson smiled softly as Caitlyn remove herself from his grasp.

_They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down till' you see all my dreams Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems_

"Come, your breakfast is waiting." Tyson nodded as they left the room and enter a rather small kitchen. Linn was looking over at a map.

"Hey there kitten," Daichi walked to wards Caitlyn and kissed her bare shoulder. "Shall we dance?"

"Hmm . . . if that's what you wish?" Caitlyn murre.

"I do," The two began to move slowly together to the song that played on the radio.

_looked above the other day Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change I live my life by the moon_

Linn raises her head at the two and shook it. She returns her attention back to the map. Tyson stood on the balcony, looking amongst the builds of Tokyo cities. He narrowed his eyes.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

_If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go But after midnight, morning will come And the day will see if you're gonna get some_

"Har! Har! Le soup will be done soon!" Tala sang in a french accent. Rei had come over, dressed as a waiter, and picked up the next tray of food.

"Oh waiters!" a blonde waved her hand in the air, trying to get Rei's attention. Rei sweat drops as the radio played the same song that Tyson and the others were listening to. The blonde's friend was a burnette and looked as though she trying too hid within her seat.

_They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down till' you see all my dreams Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems_

Rei quickly grabbed a tray and walked over to them. The blonde smiled brightly at him, which made him sick. He loved women, but not smutty types.

"There cutie!" Ray sighed as he set down their spring rolls.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Rei hated saying this

"Your phone number would be nice." Rei sighs, regretting those words dearly, but he kept on with the fake smile.

"I'll see what I can do for your madam." With that, Rei walked away.

_They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down till' you see all my dreams Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems_

He tilled his head, so his bangs shadow his eyes. "Is the soup done?" Tala and Kai's eyes were shadow as well.

"Edger, aren't we?" Tala grins.

"Having trouble?" Kai inquires.

"Just some bimbo . . . You don't mind giving a little exact, do you Tala? Buddy?" Rei wonders.

"Buddy? Man, she must be bad, if your call me buddy." Rei raise a brow at this. "But this potion, isn't-"

"I can't believe there's a French guy here! Why would they let a French man cook in a Chinese restante?" came the bimbo. Tala's eyes widen, but narrow.

"Like I was saying . . . How much would she need?" Rei grins sadistically. Kai and the other waiters came over to pick up the soup.

_Where is your logic Who do you need Where can you turn in your delicate time of need Follow me down, follow me down down down, _

Going to their own table, they set of the soup in front of each costumer. The Costumers question and but the waiters reply it was free with the meal. The bimbo didn't have to be told twice as she began to drink the stuff down.

_I do not need I do not need nobody Where is your logic Who do you need Where can you turn in your delicate time of need _

"Sandy pleases! This is embarrassing!" The blonde mutters something, which made the burnette sigh. When she looked down at her soup, she gasped as the restante began to fill with screams. She looked up and saw her friend being eaten away by the acid of the soup. She quickly jumped away from the table. She stared in fear at her friend as she screams into her hand.

"Well, well, looks like someone doesn't like our wonton soup." Tala grins. The girl looked at Tala.

"You won't get away with this!" she growled.

"Oh, but I have," Tala grabs a hold of her head. She struggles to get free. The shadows on the wall show what had happen to her. Tala had crush her head making it explode, so all was left was her brain. The headless body fell limp to the floor, with blood soon surround it. "Hmm! Fresh beef! Anyone up for hamburgers?" Tala chuckled as he walked away from the corp. In the background, the other waiters had turned into demons and began to feast on the humans, who were trying to fight for their lives, but it was no use because there was more demons then humans...

* * *

Dranzer: Your so... odd 

Starwarrior: **smiles** I know! But don't you like it?

Dranzer: meh, if you twist like that, but it's good

Starwarrior: yay! If you guys want to see tyson die! All you have to do is press the little review button** smiles brightly**

Dranzer: **brow twitchs slight at his new master madness**


	3. The question

Starwarrior: I'm very sorry it took me so long to update! But I been very busy with exams and finding a job! And to make matters worse! My computer growled at me, and wouldn't let me update this chapter! The desk had erase it, so I had to rewrite it! **sighs heavily**

Dranzer:... dude, I hope you didn't burn any brian cells while doing all that.

Starwarrior: **looks at her amuse** I really don't know, I been very forgetfull lately **thinks about it**

Dranzer: **sweat drop** Anyway, while Starwarrior is in her own world, she wants to thank Serena429, for reading her story, and this chapter is for her... **blinks** You wrote a chapter for a fan? **raises brow**

Starwarrior: Huh? **blinks then realize what was Dranzer saying** Yeah! She likes and wants hilary dead, so I might as well make her dead, since I don't like her! **grins**

Dranzer: ge**ts a double sweatdrop** You read to many hatred Tea fics, anyway she thanks anna morales for the idea, and she putt it into the squeals, if anyone wants to read it... **Blinks**

Starwarior: **returns blinks**

Dranzer: Fine! I'll do it! **growls in frustration** stupid kai! for loosing a battle after her! **he mutters** Anyway! Beyblade is © HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA/HASBRO, BEYBLADE PROJECT, TV TOKYO, Nelvana. And She doesn't own the song rumours, which is sang by Lindsy Londhan, or turn off the ligths sang by Nelly.. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Crouching in the restaurant ruins, was Kai. There was still fire, eating away at whatever it could. Kai pushed aside a piece of rock to relieve a slightly burnt up teddy bear. He lifted it up and looked at it. That's when two dark figures appear behind him. Rei had sniffed the air and grins grace his features.

Fringeless leather gloves were pulled on, navy boots were zipped up and a white dress shirt was button up. The four hunters enter the night club. Dark sapphire eyes narrow as they scan the nightclub. The owner signals to the other three to split up.

_Saturday, stepping into the club The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up_

"Oh Kai, they're here!" Rei said almost in a singing voice. Kai slowly rose to his feet, and at the same time, spearing out his long dark angel wings, which stretched out to twelve feet each side. He turns his head to crack his stiff neck, before settling it.

"You found them?" he inquired.

_But I can tell that you're watching me And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see Well, I just need a little space to breathe Can you please respect my privacy_

Caitlyn was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She moved her body to the rhythm. A pair of violet eyes watched her. A grin had appeared upon on the owners face, but it quickly faded as someone tapped onto his shoulder.

"Nice try buddy, but maybe next time." Daichi spoke before destroying the demon. Tyson had gone over to the DJ, and asked to play a special for him. The DJ nodded, taking the cd that Tyson was handing to her, and putting it into the drive. The new song, filled the club.

_Why can't you just let me do The things I wanna do I just wanna be me I don't understand Why would you wanna bring me down I'm only having fun I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)_

"Yes, we have several spies watching them at this moment," answer one of the dark figures. Kai grinned sadistically as he crushes the teddy bear within his hand.

"You'll think they'll live?" The two figures were taken back. A dark chuckle came from Kai as he looked over his shoulder at them. He notices they were only Hanyous. "This is just prefect," he whispers to himself.

_I'm tired of rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people lying Saying what they want about me Why can't they back up off me Why can't they let me live I'm gonna do it my way Take this for just what it is_

Caitlyn moved to the new tune, like she was born for it. Her body was enchanting and trances fixing. As she was bait, the others would go around destroying the demons who had been following them.

"Damn it! How many of these suckers did they sent!" Linn snarled into the small mike piece. "I don't know, but they don't know hold Kai's symbol." Tyson's voice came through. "Shit! Why did we have to use Caitlyn as bait! I don't like any half breeds checking out of my girl!" came Daichi's snappy reply. Tyson chuckled as Linn grin. "Isn't obvious?" Daichi blinked as he watched Caitlyn. "She's the only one who knows magic out of all us, and besides, she has one hot body!" When Daichi heard that, he went red in the face. "Get your hentai mind off mine girlfriend Linn! She's not free!"

_Here we are, back up in the club People taking pictures Don't you think they get enough I just wanna be all over the floor And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)_

"So, they are free to attack?" Tala inquired. The two Hanyous looked at the three nervously. "Yes, their base has been charmed free and everything," answer the leader out of the two. "Ha! It can't be the easy!" laughed Rei. " Their witch and leader are smarter then that!" The burnette gave a questionable glance. "No, it wasn't easy, we had-" Kai had speed over and grabbed the burnette Hanyou, but the neck.

_I've gotta say respectfully I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me Cause I just want a little room to breathe Can you please respect my privacy_

"Look here Hilary, you maybe half demons, but getting through their defenses, should have been easy for you, am I right?" Kai said in a low voice. Hilary's struggle too free, but she choked out the words."Right!" "Whom did you ask for help from?" Kai ordered. Hilary took a shape grasp in when Kai tightens his grip around her slim neck. The red hair Hanyou stared in fear."From the others!" She croaked. Tala raises a brow as he looked at Rei, who simply shrugged.

"There are others?"

_Why can't you just let me do The things I wanna do I just wanna be me I don't understand why Would you wanna bring me down I'm only having fun I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)_

Outside the club, Tyson had a violet hair Hanyou, pinned up against the wall, with a gun pointed at her head.

"How many is there left! ." Tyson narrowed his eyes. The Hanyou grasped his arm and smiled at him. "So much, that it will make your head spins! When the Gemini twins are, destroy, we will the world!" smirk the Hanyou. Tyson rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of your demons speaking of ruling the world! Give up all right! It's not going to happen!" Tyson muttered a spell which took the demon's life. He gave a sigh and leaned against the wall. Linn lit up a cigarette. She gave a clean suck, before blowing out a ring. "Dude, you and Cat aren't as safe as we thought you were." Linn stared up at the sky. Tyson smiled softly. "We still have the hide out." Linn grins. "True, true."

_chorus I'm tired of rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people lying Saying what they want about me Why can't they back up off me Why can't they let me liveI'm gonna do it my way Take this for just what it is_

"This is their hideout?" Rei walked into the titanium warehouse. Hilary nodded. Tala walked over to the wall and check it over. "Man! They must have gotten a deal! Because this titanium here is very expensive and hard to get because its sound poof." Spoke Tala. "Feh, their hunters, why wouldn't they are able to afford, I don't like it. It's to" "Its prefect!" Kai interrupted. Tala and Rei both looked at their leader. Kai was looking over the place. "Storage place for ammon, and look at this! There are also futons! And food . . . " Kai grins as he walked over to crate. "And yet . . . they're so stupid," Kai began to laugh, which sent chills down everyone spines. "You did very good Hilary, very good." Kai slowly walked over to the burnette Hanyou. She smiles sweetly. "So you like?" "I do, and I think it's time for you're rewarded." "Really?" Kai took a hold of Hilary's chin, and force her eyes onto him. "Yes, and you will be rewarded well," Kai lower his eyes as he began to close in the space between them. Hilary couldn't help, but close her eyes as well.

_just need to free my mind (my mind) Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

_I'm tired of rumors (rumors) Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed) What they want of me Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live Take this for just what it is_

_chorus I'm tired of rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people lying Saying what they want about me Why can't they back up off me Why can't they let me live I'm gonna do it my way Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting I'm sick of being followed I'm tired of people lying Saying what they want about me Why can't they back up off me Why can't they let me live I'm gonna do it my wayTake this for just what it is_

Caitlyn came giggling out of the club, with Daichi right behind her. He grins as he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you," she muttered. Daichi smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers. " I love you too, and there is something I have to ask you . . . " Caitlyn's gave Daichi a daze look. It made him grin. He wraps his one arm around her waist to pull her in more. They tilled their head to their own cording. "Like what," she whispered. "Like-"

"Okay love birds! Enough! It's time to return to the hide out!" Tyson orders. It had snapped Caitlyn and Daichi out of their trances. "Were sorry!" they both sang. Tyson stared in surprise, but shook it off. He walked over to his bike. Daichi and Caitlyn got one and Linn got on her own. The three of them took off into the darkness.

A straggle scream had filled the air before Hilary's body fell limp to the ground. The other Hanyou stared in shock as Kai licked his lips.

"Hmm, who would have thought. You Hanyous have such strong souls." Kai tilled his head upwards as the shadows loom over him. Hilary's lifeless eyes stared at the other Hanyou. The Hanyou slowly began to back away. Kai jumps at her, but she quickly dodges. She going to head toward the door until black vines came shooting out of the ground. She gasped and tried to fight against them, but it was all in vein.

"Tsk, tsk little Hanyou. What made you think that you'll get away with asking help from the mortals?" Rei appears before her upside down. "But how did-" Her eyes grew wide. Tala appears behind her. "You know, for being on the earth so long, you Hanyous are rather stupid when it comes to technology." Tala smirks. "Now, it's time to join me," Kai's face appears out of the shadows, relieving his razor shape teeth. The Hanyou let out a scream, which echo through the empty harbor.

Tyson came to a stop in front of the warehouse. Linn had skidded to a stop before flying off her bike. She groaned as she landed in bunch of crates.

"Dude! I should have had that bottle of strawberry vodka." Tyson shook his head. That's when Daichi had stop beside him. "You crazy fool," Tyson muttered. Caitlyn smile and was about to get off when Daichi had stop her.

"Daichi!" She frowns at him. "Please Cat! I really need to ask you this." Caitlyn blinks in confusion as she looked over at Tyson, who shrugged his shoulders. She returns her attention back to Daichi who was kneeling before her. At that moment, she knew was going to be happening next. "Caitlyn Alexandra Taylor, would you do the honors of becoming my wife"

* * *

Dranzer: Their getting married?

Starwarrior: I dunno! You have to wait for the next chapter! sh**e smiles evilly**

Dranzer: **raises brow** Dude! I'm your editor! Shouldn't I know what well happen next?

Starwarrior: well! Depending on the reviews! The next chapter will be the last for this story! And No! You just read the stuff! **smiles**

Dranzer: **sighs** Please review, so I'm able to do my job right **guestures hand to the review button**


	4. Lonely

Starwarrior: Dude... **gives a sigh** Who would have thought that Chipmucks were the fuel for my madness! burst out laughing

Dranzer: **gets a sweat drop** Right... Anyway, Starwarrior feels bad for not updating sooner, so here the last chapter.

Starwarrior: **pops up beside Dranzer** Don't the forget the disclaimers! We can't allow to be sued!

Dranzer:**groans** Beyblade is © HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA/HASBRO, BEYBLADE PROJECT, TV TOKYO, Nelvana. And the song Lonely, is brought to you by Akon, not own or sang by Starwarrior. So please enjoy the chapter

* * *

Caitlyn stared at Daichi with widen eyes. "Oh Daichi," She whisper softly. Tears began to brim at the corner of her eyes. Daichi was giving her a meaningful look. "I understand, we can't get married right away, and that you always won't be by my side, but..." Tyson and Linn watch the heart filling scene from the side. "But I hope one day, that you will become my wife, and we'll live happy ever after." Daichi smile. Caitlyn close her eyes to let the few tears tickle down the side of her pale face. "With a speech like that, I don't think anyone would be able to say no Daichi, so my answer is yes," Caitlyn wipe the tears away. Daichi nodded as he reach into his box and pulled out a velvet box. . He open it, and place the diamond ring upon her left hand. He kiss her hand before she grope him. (If you listen to Lilium as your reading this! It's a real good moment)

Linn and Tyson clap for the couple. Daichi had stood up and spin Caitlyn around, which made her giggle.

"Wow, congratulations you two! Hic" smiled Linn. "Yeah, I'm really proud of you Daichi," spoke Tyson. The two broke apart to hug their friends. Caitlyn gave Tyson a bear hug.

"I'll always love you Tyson, you understand?" Caitlyn pulled back enough to look into his face. He nodded and smiled. "Heh, how can you not? Were the Gemini twins?" Tyson grin. Caitlyn raise a brow as she looked over Tyson. He began to chuckle. "Hey! Just because rest of us don't like dying our hair, doesn't mean were twins!" Caitlyn smiled.

"Alright! Come on you two! Lets go inside and celebrate!" Linn gave a lopsided smile. Caitlyn nodded as she let go of Tyson. They walked over to the door. Daichi was on the one, who press in the code, which made the door slowly open. When it was halves ways, a single clap had filled the air.

"Oh indeed, congratulations for couple, it's a shame that Tyson won't be able to attend the wedding." Kai came into the light. His wings were out and loom over him like a shadow. Tyson's eyes filled with fear. "I won't let you laid hand on Tyson!" Caitlyn had jumped in front of her cousin, holding out her staff. Kai chuckled evilly. "Heh, what are you going to do? Turn me into a frog?" Kai flash his fangs. "You'll- AH!" It was a blur of white, that force the group into the warehouse, and blasted Caitlyn to the other side. "Cat!" Daichi cried out as he ran after his fallen girlfriend. He helped her to sitting position.

_Lonely im so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely_

Kai burst out laughing, which had got Linn and Tyson's attention. Sweat rolled down the side of the Tyson's face as he reach for his draggers. Linn grip her bombs. "You won't get out of here alive, that I promise you." Tyson mutter. This had broke Kai's laughter. He smirk as he looked at Tyson. "Really, we'll see who leaves... Alive, Rei, Tala, do your stuff." Kai command.

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave_

"As you wish Kai!" Rei's eyes and grin gleam in the darkness, before it disappear in a flash. Tyson raise his draggers to block Rei's a attack. Tyson had force him away as he took a few steps back before Rei went at it again.

"Whatever you want Kai." Tala appear behind Kai, bowing slightly, before running to wards Linn. Linn sees her target and fires her bombs. Tala had dodge them easily and punch Linn in the gut. She cried out in pain, before he blasted her away. She went slamming into the wall, and slide to the ground. Tala was right in front of her in seconds. He picked her up, but the collar of her leather vest. She groan as she tilled her head to the side. "This is too easy," he muttered. She growled at him, and this made him smirk. He chuckled as he recharge his sonic blast. "Time to go, little girl- What the!"

_I wont up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin_

Just when he was about to shoot; Caitlyn had sent out a electrical charge spell, which de-active his sonic blast. He turn to his and glare at her. She had narrow her eyes.

"Bring it!" she mutter. Tala had dropped Linn and disappear into a flash. "Cat, NO!" Daichi had pushed her out of the way when Tala came around. He had a hold of his skull. Caitlyn landed roughly on the ground. It took her while to recover, but when she looked; she gasped. "Daichi!"

_Im so lonely (so lonely),  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

Daichi, he had his eyes tightly close and was growling in pain each time Tala tighten his grip around his head. "You fool, they never stay around. She's only a waste of time, why don't you join the dark side?" Tala suggested it. "Daichi, you idiot!" Caitlyn shouted. Daichi, open his eyes half ways to look at Tala. He grin and chuckled. "Heh, your wrong," Tala was taken back by this. "She's the best the thing that ever happen to me." Daichi spoke. Caitlyn stared in awe. "Your really are an idiot." Tala said darkly.

_Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

In a split second, Tala had shot Daichi and crushed his skull. His body fell to the floor with a thud, followed by his head. Caitlyn's eyes widen as she watch her fiancee's body got beheaded and fell lifeless to the floor. She shook her head as tears brim at the corner of her eyes. She had taken a deep breath before screaming out. Tyson and Linn had pause on what they were doing. Heartbroken was the only thing that can describe the scene they saw before them.

_Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl_

Caitlyn shot up and began to attack Tala with her staff. She got a hit, but when she tried at it again, he had blocked it with his mechanical arm. Every step they took, she was advancing. Tyson had block Rei's a attack and kicked him away. Linn had threw a bomb in front of her and Kai. The two of them rushed over to Caitlyn.

_Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

"You monster!" She cried out. Tears pour down the side of her face like a steam. Tala's eyes widen when chips of his arm were being knocked off. That's when he notice the strange aura that surrounded her. He narrowed his eyes before forcing her back. "Damn it!" he growled. Caitlyn had tumble back, but kept her ground. "Cat!" Tyson yelled out. Two black blurs rushed pass him. Tyson and Linn tried to stop them, but they were too fast.

_Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

Caitlyn was about to attack again when Rei got her from all sides. Ripping up her outfit, she cried out. That's when Kai appear behind her and stuck his sword in her. Her eyes widen when he took it out. She fell to her kneels then to the floor. Blood slowly began to surround her. Tyson and Linn were both stuck. "She's-she's-she's-" "NO!" Tyson cried out. He went after Tala and cut off his arm before advancing on to his suit. Linn stare at the two bodies of her friends.

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely_

"No, this can't be happening!" She began to shake. She drop her weapons and held herself. "We ha-..." She stared at the ground with widen eyes. "Oh please make it stop! This is just a dream! Just a dream." She muttered to herself. She felt someone breathing on her. She looked up to meet a pair of crimson color eyes. "Your soul belongs to me." Those were last words she heard before her soul was sucked out and the empty shell of her body fell to the floor.

_So lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

Tala and Rei both fell to the ground weakly. Tyson panted heavily as he turn to look at Kai, who was tossing Linn's body aside.

"You know Tyson, I waited for five years for this day." Kai looked at his nails. Tyson's fist shook with fury as he clench his draggers. "And it is ever worth the wait!" grin Kai. Tyson narrowed his eyes. "Your friends and family are gone. You got nothing left." Tyson cried before going after Kai. Kai swiftly dodge his attacks, which had turn into punches. Then he paused, Tyson stood their panting heavily.

_Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll_

"Tsk, tsk, your exhausted, and couldn't protected your fellow hunters, even your cousin had also suffered." Tyson's eyes had flash red as he glare up upon Kai. Kai still wore a smirk. "And you think can you win?" Tyson just glare at him. Kai smiled. "Too bad, you couldn't keep your promise Tyson." That had struck a cord. Tyson's eyes widen, when Kai had took out his long slim sword and cut right through him. Tyson took his last breath before hitting the floor. Though he wasn't breathing, his eyes still held life. He saw his cousin being carried while kicking and scream and Linn's body being dragged away. That's when the darkness consume him.

_Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to come home, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz... _

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

* * *

Dranzer: **left dot eye twitchs as jaw hangs open**

Starwarrior: **smiles sweetly as she sniffles. She takes a hankie and blows into it.** I know, isn't it beautiful? sniffles

Dranzer: uh-... **lowers head as dark arua surrounds him.**

Starwarrior: And to think! The idea came to me when I heard the song! **smiles proudly**

Dranzer: **Burst out yelling** ARE YOU INSANE! DO YOU NEED TO GO TO SEE A DOCTOR! THAT SONG HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER!

Starwarrior: **blinks as she looks at Dranzer** Uh... what do you mean? It goes prefectly with the chapter! As you read it. Daichi loses his girl, and Tyson, somewhat dies alone! she chirps

Dranzer: **has a huge sweatdrop** Uh... heh, heh, heh. **chuckles weakly** Well, like I said before, the song is by Akon and called Lonely. And I might I also add, that my new master is metal ill?

Starwarrior: you have a new master? **blinks in surprise**

Dranzer:** twitchs**

Starwarrior: Oh well! Anyway I got excited for this story, and started to write more! I plan on making a squeal, but if you guys think it will kill it. You just tell me in the review! Buh bye for now! **waves**


End file.
